


Pink Spider

by IntrepidEscapist



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Chrollo, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrepidEscapist/pseuds/IntrepidEscapist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was going to be a "Collection of fluffy (and maybe sexy) Hisokuro oneshots" but I'm lazy it's a single one shot now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Spider

**Author's Note:**

> I sometimes like to think that Hisoka hasn't even had his first kiss yet.

By some stroke of luck Hisoka managed to get Chrollo to go on a date with him, and somehow the date went over well. Hisoka wanted to keep it casual and also hold Chrollo’s interest. It’s not like he was afraid that Chrollo would get bored and just leave to do something else. (Lie.) That would be ridiculous. Hisoka was so interesting anyone would be begging to spend even a moment with him.

But just in case Hisoka looked up a bookstore that doubled as a cafe. You know. Just in case chatting over coffee and sweets turned out to be boring. It wouldn’t happen, but Hisoka knew Chrollo liked books.

Hisoka ended up buying Chrollo eight books on impulse. 

On the way back to the hotel Chrollo was staying at, Hisoka carried the bag like the gentleman he was. 

“It would’ve been easier to steal them,” Chrollo said.

It was winter so the sun had gone down hours ago. Chrollo’s nose was pink from the cold and it was adorable.

“It’s my treat,” Hisoka said. “I wanted to buy them.”

Chrollo gave him an odd look but shrugged.

“We can always return them,” Hisoka said.

Chrollo looked down at the plastic bag in Hisoka’s right hand quickly.

“That won’t be necessary,” they said quickly. Hisoka chuckled.

The frigid wind shook the bare trees and Chrollo inched closer to Hisoka. As much as they had talked before, Chrollo seemed to be content walking in silence. That definitely didn’t make Hisoka nervous since this certainly wasn’t the first date he’d ever gone on (lie), and he didn’t view the lack of conversation between them as silent judgement and disapproval (lie).

This was fine.

(Lie.)

They walked down the brightly lit street, now arm in arm. Chrollo had weaseled his arm through Hisoka’s, and while Hisoka smirked in response to seem cool and collected he was secretly dying on the inside.

The closer they got to the hotel the closer they got to the traditional goodnight kiss at the end of the date. Hisoka wasn’t worried because he had kissed people before, so it wouldn’t be an issue. (Lie.)

Of course he’d had his first kiss. It would be ridiculous to think otherwise. I mean have you seen me, Hisoka thought, I’m practically made of sex.

(Keep telling yourself that.)

Now as we all know Hisoka is clairvoyant, so he knew Chrollo would probably be expecting him to make such a romantic gesture at the end of the date. They quickly crossed the street and the large, brightly lit hotel was on that block. Hisoka swore it was farther away. He must’ve been so deep in his thoughts he stopped paying attention.

In the time it took Hisoka to realize they were close to the hotel and panic internally about that, they reached the front doors.

Chrollo was illuminated by the yellow light shining out through the glass doors of the hotel. It made his face look soft and warm, the light highlighting their best features.

“Well that was surprisingly nice,” they said. “I just might have to consider it again.”

Chrollo walked to stand in front of Hisoka and Hisoka handed him the bag of books he’d been carrying. They were all about some strange deep ocean conspiracy theories. Chrollo looked excited about them, so that’s really all that mattered.

“Don’t tell me you expected anything less,” Hisoka said.

Chrollo gave Hisoka a flat look. His record clearly preceded him. Fair.

“You’re so cute when you pout,” Hisoka said with a smile.

He reached forward to tap the tip of Chrollo’s nose with his nail, but they slapped his hand away.

“So mean,” Hisoka said, pouting.

Chrollo looked at him semi-expectantly and Hisoka’s nerves began to fray. Clearly they were waiting for the kiss. The kiss that Hisoka could obviously deliver because he was an expert on such things. (Blatant lie.)

Chrollo made the first move.

“It’s cold, let me fix that,” they said, and reached for Hisoka’s scarf. They pulled it so it covered the bit of exposed neck that was showing with their long, delicate fingers.

Hisoka felt a lump in his throat. He smirked through it.

Chrollo looked up at him with shining grey eyes, their hands on his chest now. There was barely any space between them.

Hisoka had never had a heart attack before, but he was fairly certain he was having one now.

He had to make a move. There was no backing out now. How long had he been pestering Chrollo for a date anyway? He had to. He had an image to maintain.

Hisoka tilted his head to the side a little bit and leaned down. Chrollo’s eyes lidded and Hisoka felt their coats rub together as they stood on their toes to help close the distance. It was really cute. Hisoka felt the tips of his ears burning despite the cold.

Hisoka felt himself begin to sweat as their lips got closer. He could feel Chrollo’s breath on his lips. They were only centimeters apart.

His lips made contact with the waxy paper of a playing card. Chrollo furrowed his brows and blinked in confusion.

“Can’t get enough of me, can you danchou?” Hisoka said. He felt like he was going to pass out.

Chrollo huffed and took a step back. Hisoka flipped the card between his gloved fingers and made it disappear.

“We’ll have to save that for the next date. I can’t give you everything you want at once. You won’t come back if I do that,” Hisoka said.

Chrollo snorted.

“What makes you think there’ll be a second date, Hisoka?” they said.

“I’ll never kiss you with that attitude,” Hisoka said.

Chrollo sighed, but smiled. They passed the bag of books from one hand to the other.

“I’ll have to wait until then, I suppose. Goodnight, Hisoka.”

With that they walked into the hotel, warm air blowing against Hisoka’s face as the automatic doors opened and closed.

If Hisoka could fight himself he would. He couldn’t believe he really did that. A playing card? Really?

Hisoka almost ran his hands down his face in frustration, but remembered he was wearing makeup and thought better of it. Now he was on edge. There was probably someone around worth a half decent fight that he could provoke. God he couldn’t believe himself.

At least there would be a second date. He would definitely be ready by then.

(Lie.)


End file.
